Hush Little Baby, Don't say a Word
by Parable
Summary: Hawaii was crying. The bombs fell, the ships sank. Hawaii cried. America tried to comfort her, but all he could do was sing that song.


Read if you want something kind of sad.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia

________________________________________

Hawaii was crying.

"_Hush, little baby, don't say a word."_

She wouldn't stop. America held the little girl tightly in his arms, softly singing the only tune he could think of to comfort her. He stroked the infant's hair as she bawled over his shoulder.

"_Daddy's gonna buy you a mockingbird_."

Outside, the sound of airplanes streaking across the island filled the sky. America instinctively ducked as several zoomed right past the air hanger he was hiding in. Their engines roared like mechanical dragons. Little Hawaii buried her face in his chest and continued bawling. He continued singing as soon as he could hear his own voice.

"_And if th-that mockingb-bird won't sing_,"

Damn it, the song was supposed to work! Why was she still crying! America got up just enough to peak out the window. Men were running around in panic amidst the wreckage of grounded planes, holes checkered the runways, and fires danced on what were once army jeeps. He sank back to the ground, his back against the wall.

"_Daddy's gonna buy you a diamond ring."_

The infant was un-placated. America tried to sing more soothingly, but in the back of his mind he knew already that it would do no good. Her pain was the pain of the islands she represented. And he could do nothing to sooth that. _Damn you, Japan!_ Still, he had to do something for his daughter.

"_And if that diamond ring turns brass_,"

It was not like he couldn't feel it too. But the young territory had never felt anything like this before. America couldn't make it go away. God help him, he was completely powerless in the face of this surprise onslaught. All he could do was sing that stupid song.

"_Daddy's gonna buy you a looking glass_."

A bomb exploded just outside the hanger. The window panes shattered and broke inward. America bent his body downward to shield the child in his hands from harm. Glass fell on him and all around him, his jacket was cut but it shielded him from any major harm. Hawaii was unhurt physically but screamed all the more louder in terror.

"_And – and if Japan makes that looking glass broke_,"

Fresh tears burst from Hawaii's eyes. She continued to scream as they both felt bombs rip through her harbor and men drowned in a red sea.

"_Daddy's gonna break Japan's neck!"_

He immediately regretted his outburst as it only made the poor girl cry louder. He made shushing sounds and tried to bounce her up and down on his knee a little.

"Please stop crying." He begged the young one beating against his chest in pain and fright. "I'm here, okay? Daddy's here, he's gonna make it all right." He clutched her tighter against him as his voice began to crack. "So please, please stop crying."

Hawaii was too young to understand. All she knew was that she was hurting. And like all young ones she just kept on crying in her hurt. And like an idiot who just didn't know what he was supposed to be doing, America just did the one thing he could do.

"_Hush, little baby, don't say a word…"_

And then an eternity latter.

"…_And if that horse and cart fall down,  
You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town."_

Hawaii had finally fallen asleep. Her head rested on America's shoulder, a small hand holding a fistful of his jacket. America petted her dark hair, an occasional sniffle being heard. Throughout the attack he had not moved from this spot. His voice was hoarse, but at least she was calm now. Slowly America got up, careful not to move the child too much, and looked out the window again.

The carnage could not be put into words. And that was just what he could see. America didn't want to imagine what the harbor looked like. He wanted to feel something. Feel furious at Japan for attacking. Feel furious at himself for not being able to stop it. He wanted to stare into the west where Japan had fled back to and say something dramatic: "_You'll rue the day you attacked me and my daughter."_

But he didn't. Hawaii was waking up again. Already he could feel her trembling body squirming in his arms. Then she began crying again.

America sank back to the ground and cried with her.

_______________________________________________

Well what did you think? Review if you liked it. Review if you didn't like it. Please, I'm begging you.


End file.
